


LA VIE EN ROSE

by wrld (drmlast)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 15 lives, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, BONUS !!, Cafe AU, Drug Dealer au, Happy Ending, Highschool AU!, JISUNG HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PAIN !!, JISUNG SAD !!, Jealous Mark, LITERALLY, Love and Shit, M/M, Mafia AU!, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Mess, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Pirate AU, Prince Mark Lee (NCT), Summer Love AU, Unrequited Love, VERY SLIGHT MENTION OF YERIM, VERY sad ending, angst lol, asassin au, barista mark, bestfriend au!, cute and awkward babies, domestic au!!, except he dies at a young age, first mates jisung, happy ending??, jisung and mark are asassins, jisung best man, jisung college kid that likes him, jisung falls for mark, jisung falls in love with mark lol, jisung fiance, jisung spy, jisung turns into a widow, king and fiance au, mark gets married with yerim, mark goes missing, mark is a painter here, mark is the drug dealer here, mark lee king, mark mafia boss, mark turns out to be jisung's teacher..., married au, pirate mark lee, prince and artist au!, prince jisung again HAHAH, prince park jisung, recarnation soulmates, second year jisung, senior year mark, slight angst, stressing college student jisung, they are so cheesy here stfu, they are very much in love in this live lols..., this time jisung walks away, unrequited love again, very badly written sorry, very random tbh, wedding au, y'all dont date ppl older then u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmlast/pseuds/wrld
Summary: the marksung 15 soulmate lives no one asked for
Relationships: Mark Lee/Park Jisung (NCT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	LA VIE EN ROSE

**Author's Note:**

> hey just wanted to say jisung has a smaller bodyframe in this fic... unfortunately... PLS PRETEND OK

_ The first time I remember you, you held an icy gaze. _

__

Jisung stumbled past the doors, heart pounding in his chest. His lips trembled as his parents lay motionless on the floor, blood pooling out of their pale bodies. Jisung drops onto the floor, his knee scraped against the now stiff carpet. He cries out, he begs, he screams.  _ Please, come back to me _ . But their bodies remain unmoving, and god he wished he wasn’t so foolish.  _ He wished he wasn’t so easy to lie to.  _ Jisung’s eyes were drowsy as he crawled to the dagger, running a shaky hand over the blade. He lets his fingers linger over the dry blood; it was their blood. The blood that ran through his veins too. He pressed the dagger to his chest, sobbing out. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry for being such a fool.” And  _ god _ , he wished he took the fighting lessons, he wished he attended his tuitions. He was useless, he couldn’t do anything to fight back for his parents. He winces as the tip dug into his skin, just about to pierce it when-

“Park Jisung.” And the dagger was flung halfway across the room. Jisung rams forward, tears building up in his eyes.  _ That voice.  _ He looks up, and a dark pair of brown eyes staring right back at him. Jisung let his eyes trail down the older’s body, his arms trembling even more as he saw the older’s hand curled tightly around his sword. The sword had dried blood on it.

“No…” He whispered out, crawling away from the older and shaking his head furiously. “It can’t be you, it can’t be.” Mark takes a step closer to the shaking male. “Stay back!” Jisung hissed out, grabbing the dagger, hurling it at the male. His eyes went wide when Mark made no move to dodge it.

__

_ “MARK-” _

_ The second time, you held a forced smile. _

“No.” Jisung answered firmly, head shaking firmly. He knew he wasn’t  _ exactly  _ normal; he  _ knew _ this was his duty as a prince. He  _ knew _ this was about to come around sooner. Back then, he would. He  _ would _ say yes, he would do anything to please his parents. Yet, he couldn’t. He  _ couldn’t _ find himself to say yes.

“Jisung, please.” His mother breathed out as he looked away from his parents.

“No, I don’t want to force myself into a marriage that I have no feelings for. I don’t want to be like Jaehyun.” Jisung hushed out, clutching his pants. He knew everyone was sensitive about Jaehyun, but he  _ had _ to bring it up.

“Jisung.” His dad gritted out, a hand on the desk.

“No, you know how Jaehyun ended dad. I would, I would marry but it’s not the time. Give me time to ready myself, give me the choice to marry someone I’m happy with. I might be a prince, but it’s just a title, I’m human too dad.” Jisung breathed out, and he couldn’t take it anymore. So, he stood up, the chair squeaking. “I’ll come back when you get the message through your head.”

He knew doing this wasn’t good for his family’s relationship, but he was tired of being held down by a stupid title.

“Please, at least give him the chance to meet you.”

Jisung stood still, hands forming into fists. “Fine.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Jisung,” Mark muttered out, a hand behind his back as he bowed slightly. And oh, Mark was  _ so, so _ beautiful.

Jisung lets out a choked breath _ , he’s here Jisung. He’s here, well, and alive in front of you.  _ He internally chuckled _ , fate had to do us apart, didn’t it?  _ He mustered up his best smile, reaching out his hands.

“Well, Prince Mark. It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” Jisung smiled, bowing right back.

_ It’s okay to start over, it’s alright to love you from the start. Because maybe I’ll have a longer chance with you, like this, I won’t have to fear living without you. _

Mark stares at the male in front of him, his eyes held a sense of longing. Jisung tilts his head, “Is there, something on my face?” Jisung muttered softly, bringing a hand to feel his cheeks.

“Jisung, how  _ long _ are you going to hurt yourself,” Mark muttered out, grabbing Jisung’s hand and cupping it into his own. “How long, are you going to keep letting me get away?”

Jisung stares at Mark, the slightest hope sparked in his chest. “Mark.”

Mark brought his hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the thin hand. “I promise, to love you for this whole lifetime.” And Jisung throws himself into the male’s arm. “My love,” Mark whispered out, a hand combing through the soft hair.  _ And perhaps, love was here all along. _

_ Your eyes seem to always tell me something. _

“Jisung, check the wave currents!” 

Jisung held hurriedly, he eased himself through the obstacles and flipped to the back of the ship. Jisung takes a scan, his eyes widened seeing a ship following them. “Protect the captain!” Jisung yelled out, grabbing his sword as the ship inched closer. “We’re under attack! Quick, get the captain to a safe place!” Jisung yelled out again, heart beating rapidly against his chest. He easily fights off the first person that jumped onto the ship, “Want to claim the ship? Over my dead body.” Jisung gritted out, using his life as a shield for the people behind him. 

Jisung makes a surprised face when people lined up with him, “You’re not fighting alone.” A voice said, their hand finding a home at Jisung’s shoulders. Jisung looked back, tears pricked when Mark stood behind him. He gives Mark a firm nod.

“I’m not alone.” He whispered, then as water crashed on board when the people finally jumped on. They charged, yelling Mark’s name at the top of their lungs. Jisung ducked and dashed, his sword moving with ease. When he finally cleared out around 20 men, he stood with a beating heart. Blood and water dripped down his sword, mixing and creating a puddle of transparent red. Jisung looks into the puddle, he sees the mess going on behind him. He looked up, seeing Mark, seeing Chenle trying to push back his fear, seeing Jaemin and Jeno trying their best to fight off the oppositions. He gulped, realizing that this wasn’t a dream. 

_ I can’t lose Mark again.  _

So he charges; he charges with determination and rage. “Touch him and you’ll die!” Jisung growled out, hands moving at a speed so fast that no one will notice him. He easily cleared out the people that were blocking his way, jumping over obstacles to reach Mark. His ears twitched at the sound of a bow being pulled, he looked over his shoulders. Jisung stopped in his tracks.  _ He's aiming the arrow at Mark.  _ Jisung doesn’t think, he jumps onto the crate and lunges himself at Mark right as the arrow takes off. Mark stumbled, but quickly twirled when he saw the arrow. They luckily dodge the attack, but the side of the arrow pierced Jisung’s skin. Jisung winced into Mark’s arms, staring at the nasty gash on his right arm. 

Mark sighed, “Luckily it’s not your dominant arm, stay behind me and fight if you have to alright?” Jisung shakes his head, picking up his sword again. He turned around, pressing his back right up against Mark’s. Jisung hesitates, but he intertwined his fingers with Mark’s tightly. 

“Remember that day, where I swore to never leave your side?” Jisung laughed, “I wasn’t kidding, if we survive then we survive together. If we die, then we die together.” 

Mark gripped back, a smile adorning his face. “Then, let’s do this.”

Jisung nods, ignoring the pain in his right arm. “Let’s do this.”

_ Even if it rains blood and daggers, I’ll always be by your side.  _

Jisung stared at Mark from afar, his mouth dropping in wonder when Mark strikes the bulls-eye at first swing. He clapped, beaming in pride. Mark jogged over to him, his face copying the same smile. Jisung jumped up and hugged Mark tightly, patting his back aggressively. “As expected from our agency’s best agent.” 

Mark laughed, leaning forward to pinch Jisung’s cheek. “Coming from you? The Park Jisung.” Mark scoffed, “I’m no competitor for you.” 

Jisung rolled his eyes yet again, “Whatever you big baby.” Mark laughed, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Jisung’s forehead.

“Are you lovebirds done now?” Donghyuck scoffed from the door, holding an envelope in his hands. 

Jisung tilted his head, “I wonder who that is for.” And he smirked, “Hope it’s both of us.” Mark shook his head softly, ignoring Jisung and stepping forward first. 

“It’s for Mark. Hey Mark, this is… very important. It’s dangerous, something our company hasn't tried. Please, make it back alive whether you succeed or not.” Donghyuck muttered softly, grabbing the envelope tightly. “I wasn’t allowed to say this, but I have to.”

Jisung’s smile falls off, “And they pick Mark?? This isn’t fair. He isn’t going.” 

Mark grabs Jisung’s shoulder, pulling him back. “I’ll do it.”

Jisung’s mouth falls open, “Mark Lee do you know what you’re say-”

“Yes, I do. Jisung, we might be lovers underneath the cover. But don't forget, this is our duty. To serve the country, and to die for it. I can’t escape for a selfish cause, we’ve been over this.” Mark muttered, clenching his fist. “Thanks, Hyuck, send the details to me later.” Mark leaves without another word, and Jisung feels his knee wobble. 

“He can’t…”

Donghyuck comes forward to hug Jisung, “I tried to pursue him, but he wouldn’t budge. He sent an envelope, a hand-written one to Mark. Don’t you know what this means? He has no choice, this is just a polite way of saying go.” 

Jisung cries into his hands, he’s going to lose Mark again.

Jisung secretly parks along with Mark that night, “Are we going to break that promise, where we never leave each other no matter what happens?” 

Mark gulped, “That was a meaningless promise, we both know it.”

_ I don’t, I don’t fucking know _ . Jisung wants to reply, but he holds himself back. “Oh.” The realization hits him, he kills for a living. There was never an option for peace, an option for love when you settle into a job like this. “You’re right. It’s a meaningless promise. But it means so fucking much to me.” Jisung turns to Mark, “Mark Lee. I’m fucking in love with you.” 

Mark stares with an unreadable look, “You can’t be.”

“But I am, and it hurts. It hurts so fucking much.” 

  
  


Jisung settles into the back-seat, pulling the helmet on. Mark climbs in after ten minutes, furrowing his eyebrows at the unfamiliar male in the back. “I didn’t know I had a partner.”

Jeno gulped, looking at the rear mirror before looking back at the steering stick. “Boss added him last minute, just for safety.”

Mark nodded hesitantly, getting into his seat and buckling up. “Where’s Jaemin?” 

“Here!” Jaemin chimed, climbing on-board and settling next to Jeno. “Mark shut the door please!” Mark complies, and with another deep breath, they take off.

“We’re like halfway there, you can take off the helmet and move forward now,” Jeno mumbled, slowing down a bit so Jisung can take steady steps. Jisung un-clicked his helmet, shuffling to the chair in front.

He faced the shocked Mark, “Hey.”

Mark shakes his head, “You shouldn’t be here. Jeno, turn back.”

Jisung laughed, “If we go down, we go down together remember?” Jisung holds Mark’s hand tightly. “I’m never letting you go.”

  
  


_ Even if sometimes you don’t exist, I’ll still know you best.  _

Mark smiles, bowing at the queen. “I’ve been informed I was hired to paint the new portraits, your majesty.” 

The queen waved her hands around, “There’s no need to be formal around me dear, I’ve grown up as a commoner too.” 

Mark smiled yet again, nodding. “Yes Mrs. Park.” the queen smiles at that, opening the door wider to invite the painter in. 

“Everyone’s set up and ready, you just need to paint the family portrait. Here are some portraits the past painters have painted. It’s a pity they couldn’t paint my son perfectly.” 

Mark gulped, he looked so beautiful, even with a tight-lipped smile and soulless eyes. There’s… something off about the painting. “The eyes.” 

The queen seems to be surprised, “You’re the first one to see it… you must be quite talented when it comes to art.” 

Mark chuckled, “No, I believe I’m not, my queen. I guess we should go on now?” The queen nods and leads the way. Mark takes another look at the painting,  _ of course, it’s the eyes. I’ve looked into them for so long and admired them for so long.  _

Mark adjusted the position once again, and he started painting. Each stroke fuels him up, he couldn’t wait to paint Jisung. Couldn’t wait to let his imagination run free and paint Jisung, a happy soul again. He finally finishes, leaving a spot to sketch in Jisung. 

“It’s... amazing Mark.” Mark nods in thanks. “I won’t bother you, feel free to let Jisung wear whatever he wants. Our table is open for you to eat dinner with.” The queen linked her arms with her husband and ushered her kids out. 

That day, Mark paints Jisung behind the King. Wearing a white and gold suit, eyes bright and smile wide. Mark smiled, making sure every detail was perfect before signing his name next to Jisung’s figure. He doesn’t forget his signature heart.

He leaves the portrait on the table, and he leaves. 

  
  


_ Even when I don’t seem to exist in your world, you exist in mine. _

Jisung smiles, arms linked with Mark’s as they both walked around the ballroom. 

“Such a happy and young couple aren’t they?” Someone speaks from afar, Mark’s fist tightened and his jaw clenches.

“I’m sorry Mark…” Jisung whispered out, dropping his head. 

“Don’t be sorry, It’s not your fault.” Mark sighed, tightening his arms with Jisung’s. “Just a few more hours, it’s nothing we haven’t experienced.” 

They held up their forced smiles again, and they walked to more duos. It’s times like these where Jisung cherishes the most, where his relationship with Mark feels like a relationship and not just a show. “Adorable, just adorable. We weren’t this cute when we were young weren’t we?” Mark’s aunty sighed, Mark laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, definitely cuter than you guys.” Mark leans down to press a kiss at Jisung’s temple, that he leaned into. 

The married couple rolled their eyes, “I’ll leave you lovebirds alone.” 

Mark sighed when no more duos walked over to them, “I need fresh air.” Jisung nods, immediately guiding Mark to the balcony. Mark leans into the open, closing his eyes and sighing yet again. “It’s so unfair, we both have someone we’re interested in yet we have to act like we’re in love.”

Jisung smiled bitterly,  _ I’m very much interested in you _ . “Hey, Mark-”

“Mark!!” 

Both their heads snapped to the voice, they saw Donghyuck running up to them. Donghyuck halts seeing Jisung. “Someone is around aren’t they…” 

Jisung smiled, shaking his head. “Mark needed air so as a friend I accompanied him. But since you’re here, I’ll take my leave now. Mark, come back early please don’t get caught.” Jisung walked off but stopped to compliment Donghyuck before finally leaving. Jisung stops around the corner, turning a bit just to watch them. 

“You shouldn’t be here Hyuck,” Mark muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Wanted to see you. You haven’t been replying to my letters.”

“Mum found them, sorry.” 

There are voices around, Jisung still stays. “We have to make this quick, someone’s coming,” Donghyuck muttered, he grabbed Mark’s shoulder. “One quick kiss. Please.”

Mark sighed, “Fine.” He slowly leans in, watching as Haechan flutters his eyes close and leans in too.  _ If he’s happy, then I’m happy _ . Jisung turned around, walking off to stop the suitors from coming. Jisung misses how Mark’s eyes snapped open in shock, he misses how Mark pulled away with a trembling lip. Mark shakes his head while Donghyuck watches in confusion. “I’m sorry Hyuck, I can’t do this. I don’t love you anymore. Just, go alright.” Mark muttered, pushing Donghyuck away and immediately running after Jisung.

“Renjun was right... '' Donghyuck smiled, “I wish you the best Mark.” As he walked into the darkness. 

Jisung changes into sleepwear, settling into bed. He adjusted his pillow, tucking his hands under his head and dozing off like that. He’s shocked when the door opens and a Mark in sleepwear dazzled in. He climbs into bed with Jisung, occupying the space that has been empty the last three years he’s been married. Mark snuggles up to Jisung, hugging him tightly.

“I love you Jisung.”

  
  


_ I’ll love you, no matter how long you’ve been gone.  _

Jisung wakes up to an empty bed again, he sighs. “Whoever said time can heal anything, is a fucking bastard.” But he gets up and continues his daily routine anyways. He brushes his teeth, making sure to clean Mark’s toothbrush too. He then picks out an outfit for today, not forgetting to clean Mark’s side of the closet. He settles down for coffee, sipping from Mark’s favourite cup. Jisung stared at the cup, emitting a laugh from him. He smiled fondly at the guitar print and the lame joke. Jisung finishes up his coffee, slipping on his beige coat and then grabbing his house keys and wallet, stepping out into the world. Jisung punches in Jaemin’s number, “Anything to take over today?” Jisung asked.

“You’re free for today! We have enough workers and there aren't many customers. Sorry for making you wake up early, I’ll add extra cash to your pay.” Jisung can feel the frown through the phone.

“It’s fine, I had something planned for today. Mhm, yeah, I’ll see you soon.” 

That was a lie, Jisung had absolutely nothing for today, at all. Jisung kicked a few stones, walking around with absolutely nothing on his mind. “I mean, I can go get boba, then Dunkin?? And then take a walk around the block.” Jisung shrugged, sounds like a plan to him. So Jisung does, walking to the closest boba shop. He ignored the noises coming from the loud group, “Can I get the tiger milk tea, please? Large, normal sugar, and less ice! Also, add extra pearls in there please.” Jisung pays and turns to wait. He stares at the back of a male, finding it oh-so-familiar. Jisung shrugs it off, grabbing his drink and walking out of the store.

“Hey, that boy was cute!” Lucas muttered.

“He seems way too young and way too out of your league. It seems like he'll prefer someone like Mark.” Taemin teased. 

“Did you not see the ring on his finger, he’s married, you idiots.” Baekhyun sighed, “Get the drinks so let's leave.”

Jisung walked to Dunkin, still sipping his boba. He squinted his eyes, seeing the same group of friends in the distance. “If I walk a bit faster maybe I can reach before them.” So Jisung walks faster, gasping when he drops the bracelet. He bends down to pick it up, standing back up only to be face to face with the group of friends. He drops the bracelet again when he sees  _ him _ . His hands trembled, and he’s suddenly crying.

“ _ Mark? _ ”

“ **Jisung?** ” 

  
  


_ Sometimes when you’re the closest, it feels like you’re the furthest.  _

Jisung buttoned up his shirt, making sure both cuffs of his pants were folded neatly before he slipped on his shoes. “Excited?” His mum asked, patting the male on the back.

Jisung nods, “I am! First day of year 10!”

She smiled, patting his back again. She hands Jisung an apple, “Do well hm? Mark’s already outside.” Jisung’s heart raced at the sight of Mark’s name, he nodded and bites into the apple with a faint blush. He waved at his mum and left the house without another word, thinking of conversations he could have with Mark.

Jisung paused at the sight of Jaemin and Donghyuck, his heart sinking to the bottom of his stomach seeing Mark’s arm around Donghyuck. He looked down, seeing that none of the three was in school uniform, they were going to skip school. Mark noticed Jisung, waving him over. “Hey Jisung,” He beamed, “Hyuckie and I are going to drop you off at school together!” 

Jisung furrowed his eyes, “Don’t you have school?”

Jaemin giggled, pinching Jisung’s cheek. “Year 12s don’t have school on the first day back Sung. Let's start walking now hm?” Jaemin wrapped an arm around Jisung’s shoulder and started walking, Donghyuck and Mark soon following up. Jaemin and Jisung started a conversation that Jisung wanted to do with Mark instead. Time to time he’ll look over to Mark, heart aching when Mark seems happy talking to Donghyuck. Jaemin noticed this, squeezing Jisung’s shoulder tightly as an act of comfort. Jisung smiled lightly at Jaemin before looking back at the ground again. 

Jaemin stopped, “Jeno is down there, at that block waiting for me. The school is the opposite way so I can’t accompany you anymore Jisung.” Jaemin frowned, Jisung waved it off with a chuckle and smile. Jaemin leans forward to hug the younger again before skipping down the pathway. 

“Let's go?” Jisung nods to Mark, staying behind the two. Jisung’s eyes watered, no matter how hard he tried; he could never hate Donghyuck. Let's admit it, Donghyuck was perfect. He’s confident, but he doesn’t use that to his advantage. He’s beautiful, and he has an amazing voice anyone can fall for. Jisung could never beat Donghyuck. 

“We’ve arrived! Jisung, do well on your first day hm? I’ll come to pick you up later.” 

Jisung nods, waving the duo off. He watched the two with sad eyes, turning back to school. He drops his bag, it’s the first time he doesn’t feel excited to be at school. It’s also the first time he's skipped school.

Jisung leans onto the wall, hugging the apple juice like it’s beer. He ignores the continuous dings from his phone, sliding down the wall and caging himself in a hug. He sniffles, letting the first tear run free. Then, he starts crying. He continues to wipe his tears, stopping only to burst out in tears when he remembers the scene from this morning. He finishes his third bottle in a few minutes, wiping his already red, puffy eyes. He leaned his head back onto the wall, “It’s not supposed to work out like this… we’re supposed to be in love.”

Jisung grabbed another bottle from his bag, clicking it open. He stared at it, “Apple juice really can fix anything huh?” So he tilts his head and chugs the juice down, whining when a hand stops him. “Let go of me you stranger, stop being nosy.” 

“Jisung, I’m no stranger.” 

Jisung’s eyes snapped open to see Mark and- and… no Donghyuck? He looked around for the tanned male, “Where’s Donghyuck?”

“He’s with Renjun, but most importantly. Why are you not in class?” 

Jisung laughed, Mark should know the answer to that. Jisung brushed his hands away, “None of your business.” Jisung muttered, getting up to dust his clothes. “Go back to Donghyuck.” He muttered soullessly, draping his bag over his shoulder before setting off.

“You can’t walk away, that isn’t how it's supposed to go.” 

Jisung stopped, he chuckled. “You’ve walked away a lot of times Mark, you’re the last person that should be able to say that.” 

  
  


_ In lives where I don’t remember you, you managed to make me do.  _

Jisung groaned into his palm, flicking some strands of hair away from his face. He huffed, staring aggressively at his laptop’s screen. There was a chuckle from the counter, Jisung looked up. Jisung flinches seeing that there was nobody around. “Am I… holding you guys back from closing?” Jisung stares at his watch, “It’s 4 though, you guys don’t have breaks in between right?”

Mark waved it off, “We don’t have customers in these hours because most are either in class or work. I’m guessing you suddenly had a class canceled?” Jisung nods to that, pouting at his screen. 

A cup was placed in front of him, and Jisung looked up again. Mark’s brown apron was no longer on him, his mask hanging from one ear. Mark smiled, “I know the pain, I had to rush my essays while working sometimes. So this coffee is on the house.” 

Jisung shakes his head, “You don’t have to.”

“But I did, or I will drink it instead.” 

Jisung huffed, grabbing the cup and taking a sip. He sighed, “Thank you so much, Mark.” 

Mark smiled, waving it off. “It’s nothing, have you ever tried writing to Mario music?” Jisung furrowed his eyebrow at that, opening up another tab and finding a one-hour Mario music clip. He played it, body slightly bopping to the beat. Jisung’s mouth dropped open, “I get it!!” Mark grinned, “Go on Jisung.”

Jisung writes to the beat, giggling every time he gets in on time. He soon gets the hang of it and finishes the essay easily. With the help of Mark of course. Jisung jumps at Mark, hugging him tightly. “Mark you’re a life-saver. I have so much time now I finished everything so quickly.” 

Mark pulled up a thumbs-up, “It’s all good!” 

Jisung stared into Mark’s eyes and there's something in him that clicked. Snippets of memories flash right before him, then there's happiness in his heart. 

“Did… you see that?” Jisung breathed out, he's shaking.

“Of course I did, soulmate.”

  
  


_ Your happiness is mine, forever and ever.  _

Jisung stands at the edge, a proud look in his eyes as Mark leads the female up the steps. He’s proud because Mark had found someone who made him happy, that wasn’t him. He’s proud because he didn’t ruin Mark’s happiness. 

“Welcome, the bride and groom.” 

Jisung doesn’t focus on what the girls, ears finally focusing when Mark starts speaking. “Yerim, you have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant, and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together.” 

Jisung smiled, proud of his best friend. He couldn’t help but wondered what it would be like if he stood there. What it would be like if Mark were saying those vows to him. However he brushed it off, it would _ never _ happen. 

“Bring up the rings!” That was Jisung’s queue. He grabbed the tray from Jaemin, covering the ache in his chest with a deep sigh. He put on his signature smile, stepping out from the line and walking to stop in front of the couple. 

“May the couple now, exchange rings!” 

Yerim reaches out first, grabbing the ring from Jisung’s gloved fingers. “I love you.” She whispered, slipping it onto Mark’s finger. Mark beamed, seemingly happy with the statement. He turned to the tray, smiling at Jisung. He whispered a soft thank you to Jisung, who picked up the ring to hand it to Mark. Mark grabbed the ring, and the touch seemingly sent a shock through the both of them. Mark shook his head, turning around to grab Yerim’s hand.

Mark takes his time, caressing her fingers before grabbing her ring finger. Then a shock hits Jisung’s head, memories he’s haven’t seen come back to him. Jisung forces himself to look at Mark, Jisung’s lip trembles seeing Mark’s dazed look. Jisung shook his head, no. No, Mark deserves his happiness. Jisung tried to reach out, but it was too late. Mark dropped the ring, the room goes dead quiet when the ring hits the floor. 

“Mark Lee, what are you doing?” Jisung screeched out, bending down to grab the ring. Mark’s hold stopped him.

“No, Park Jisung. What are  _ you _ doing?” Mark hissed out. “You’re my fucking soulmate, you knew about it yet you let me go through with the wedding? What exactly are you doing?”

Jisung looked around, body shivering. “Mark, don’t do this. I know you love Yerim-” Jisung lets out a squeal when Mark runs, his grip on Jisung’s wrist only tightened. Mark drags Jisung with him, and they both stumble out of the church.

“I won’t love anyone else.” 

  
  


_ When happiness comes so easily, a surprise comes too.  _

Jisung frowned, finally letting go of Mark after many protests from his friends. “Mark.” He muttered, face still adorning a frown. 

Mark chuckled, “Don’t be sad baby, I’ll be back in Seoul in a few days. It won’t be too long.”

Jisung huffed angrily, “Fine, you better text me first thing.”

Mark pats Jisung’s head softly, “Of course baby.” 

Jisung never expected this, his friends planned a random 2 weeks road trip and managed to kidnap him along the way. They had no idea where they were going, but that was the fun and thrill of it. Some nights they had to sleep in the car, definitely not a good experience. Somehow, they have driven right into a villa. It was cheap and also had the best rooms, perhaps Jaemin did a bit of flirting for the discount but… let's not talk about that. Jisung meets Mark right after he comes out of his room, Mark was going through the empty room and checking if they were clean. They clicked right away, Jisung would always be seen accompanying Mark in his jobs. Just a short week at that villa, and Jisung is all over the boy.

They spent the last week in the villa, often driving around with Mark or someone that works there. It was out of the blue, the duo was just talking when the memories came back to them. Mark and Jisung both remembered their past lives as if it was yesterday, it was overwhelming but they used their time wisely. Soon, they’re closer than ever. Always seen holding hands, or giggling among themselves. They were always in their little world. 

Yeah, that was until Jisung had to leave. Jisung huffed, scribbling into his sketchbook. He draws a few things, patiently waiting for his teacher to come in class. He smiled, imagining the way Mark would start clapping and hitting people around him when he laughs. He starts a soft sketch, trying to get every portion of Mark perfectly. He then moved to the side, drawing details on Mark. Unconsciously, he drew a headshot where Mark pulled back his cap, tilting on his glasses. 

“Okay, class!! Today we have a new substitute.” Jisung doesn’t look up, having new substitutes were a common thing.” 

Conversations start spreading, “He looks our age!” “Right, he’s so handsome.” “Do you think we could get his number?” “He looks so good in that grey sweater.” 

Jisung scoffed, is he that good looking? So Jisung looked up, only to stumble back in surprise. “I’m Mark Lee.”

  
  


_ I hate it sometimes because the world goes against us.  _

Jisung shuffled into the room, confinement adorning his face. “Mark, what did you call me for?” 

Mark doesn’t answer his question, “Come have a seat, I just want to talk to you.” 

Jisung nimbly settled onto the sofa, “About what? I can’t go on a mission because of my injuries…” 

Mark tilts his head, “Why would you think I’m gonna send you on a mission?” Jisung’s fist clenched, has Mark figured out?

“You know kiddo. When I first saw you, you were so pure, so clean, so fragile, and… just small. I immediately knew you weren’t one of us, you were another one of those sent down to kill me.” Mark takes a sip of his wine, Jisung starts sweating. “You got me so confused Jisung. You made no act to kill me, actually listening to what I said and went through with the missions. I started to doubt if you were one of them.” 

Jisung bit his lips, Mark continues. “That was until I saw the electronics you didn’t hand over. You didn’t report anything to them, saying it was almost like a normal factory. You didn’t tell them about our drug trade, our killing spree on Jung's family. You didn’t say anything.” Jisung looks down, “You even dodged a bullet for me, putting your life on the line. You got me, so confused.” Mark puts his glass back onto the table.

“Then, you completely cut off connections with them. You decided to follow in what I do, I don’t get you Jisung. You could have a normal job, a normal life. Yet you chose the path. I don’t get it.” Mark turns to Jisung, “Then, I finally got why.”

Mark smiles, “You saw it that day too haven’t you? The memories?” 

Jisung instantly jolts up, eyes tearing up. 

“Jisung, welcome back.”

  
  


_ No matter how hard I try, sometimes we still end badly.  _

Jisung instantly shoved everything into his locker, punching a text to his mum saying that he had another two classes after school. He made sure his mum saw it and replied before he locked up his locker. He pats his pockets, “Wallet and phone, check.” Jisung giggled, he couldn’t wait. 

Mark skipped to the back of the school, making sure no one was looking before he climbed up the brick wall and swiftly landed on the other side. He beamed seeing Mark sitting in his usual spot, he plots himself down next to the older. He takes his time, as usual, to trace the tattoos on Mark’s skin. “You got a new one!” Jisung beamed, pointing to the sun on Mark’s neck. 

Mark smiled, “I did, it’s beautiful isn’t it?”

Jisung nods in agreement,  _ anything on you is beautiful to me _ . “Hey kiddo, do you have a crush?” 

Jisung pretends to ponder, “Kind of…?” He shrugged.

“Well, I think I do. I got this tattoo because of him.” Mark chuckled, softly touching the sun tattoo. 

Jisung’s stomach churned, “What’s… his name?” 

“His name is Lee Donghyuck, he calls himself Haechan. It’s beautiful, isn’t it? He has the sweetest voice, the prettiest skin, and the brightest smile. He’s my sun Jisung.” Mark chuckled, “Why am I even telling you this?”

Jisung faked a laugh, “It sounds like you’re in love instead!” 

Mark smiled fondly, “Yeah… maybe I am.” Mark’s phone lights up, the contact ‘Hyuckie” pops up. Jisung’s stomach churned again. Mark picks up the phone “Hm, Yeah? Alright.” Mark puts away his phone, getting up. “Sorry kiddo, Hyuck agreed to the date. We’ll catch up tomorrow?” 

Jisung force a nod, “Get him!” And watched as Mark giddy jogged off. Jisung tries not to cry, “Mark… I won’t be back tomorrow.” Jisung hopes for Mark to turn around, to come back and tell him that he loves him. Yet, Mark turned smaller and smaller until there was absolutely nothing.

  
  


_ I try my best to do what I can, but nothing seems to work out for us.  _

Jisung sighed, falling into bed. “Can you stop whining about the girl now? We went way off-topic, we’re supposed to be doing our project!”

Mark ignores Jisung, leaning on his hand with a sigh. “Do you think she will say yes if I ask her out?” 

Jisung sighed, massaging his head. “You know what, I’m not even going to try to stop you. Go on, she’ll probably say yes. You’re Mark Lee, the most popular dude in school.” Jisung huffed, bringing his laptop onto his lap and continuing his research. 

“Hey, you’re my best friend. That gives you more reasons to listen and figure out my problems.”

Jisung sighed again, picking up a piece of paper, scrunching it up, and throwing it at Mark. “Well I’m different, and I’m pretty sure that’s your problem.” 

Mark stared wordlessly at Jisung, “Is it even supposed to work this way? Don’t you feel jealous in any way?” 

Jisung stared back at Mark, confusion, as hope fills him. “What… do you mean?” 

Mark gasped dramatically, “What  _ do you _ mean ‘what do I mean’????? We’re supposed to be together, we’re supposed to be in love. We’re supposed to be soulmates!” Mark shrieked, standing up suddenly. “Yet here you are, seemingly all calm while encouraging me to date another person. Dating a female??” 

Jisung blinked, shock filling him up. “You… remember?”

Mark scoffed, “Of course I do, all the times you’ve hurt yourself for my happiness. I’m not letting you make the same mistake again.”

Jisung breaks into a wide smile, “You idiot, you fucking idiot. Come here and kiss me.”

Mark grabs Jisung by the head and presses a soft peck to Jisung’s forehead. “Your idiot.”

  
  
  


**BONUS.**

A song filters through the room, and he’s happy to wake up to such a song. Way back home hummed throughout the room, sunlight hitting the empty side of the bed when he wakes up. He doesn’t panic, because the aroma of an amazing breakfast already stirred out his- no,  _ their _ room. Jisung gives himself a few minutes, snuggling into the sheets before getting off the bed sleepily.

Mark’s shirt draped over his knees, covering his body frame. Jisung hummed, waddling out the room and down the stairs. He giggled seeing his husband’s back. Jisung skipped up to him, bringing his arm around the older. Jisung leaned his cheeks onto the firm back, snuggling into it. “Hey, baby.” Mark hummed, flipping the eggs. 

Jisung smiled, hugging the male tighter. Mark chuckled, leaning down to kiss the boy on the cheek. “Breakfast will be ready soon, set up the table for me hm?” Jisung pouted but reluctantly pulled away anyways. Sulkily, he grabbed the plates and utensils, piling them onto the table. 

“Juice or milk today?” He called over his shoulders, Mark replied with a quick juice before finally putting all the cooked food onto the table too. Jisung pulls out two glass cups, pouring the orange juice into them before sliding the cup over the table. Mark catches them with ease, pulling Jisung’s seat open for him to settle down. Jisung pulls the seat in, settling comfortably on the cushion before eating. He laughed at some stupid thing Mark said, watching in amusement when Mark waved his cup around. “I still don’t why you like that cup.”

“It has a funny joke! Plus there's a guitar, admit it you love seeing me play the guitar.” 

Jisung sighed, grabbing a Dunkin doughnut and throwing it at him. “Yes, I’ll admit the guitar part but like the joke?? No.”

Mark rolled his eyes, “You’re just jealous I didn’t get boba for you yesterday.”

Jisung gasped dramatically, “Now you reminded me.” 

“Anyways, how does wine with water sound right now?” Mark grinned. 

Jisung deadpanned, “Horrible.”

Mark huffed, mumbling a few words before going to eat his food aggressively. Jisung laughed, staring fondly at his partner. No matter how many lives they go through, no matter how many heartbreaks Jisung experiences, he knows he’ll come back to the male in the end. He doesn’t hate that fact, he very much knows how much in love he is with the older. Jisung was glad the world made him his soulmate, he couldn’t imagine anyone else loving him.

“Hey Mark, I fucking adore you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess honestly anyways enjoy reading :>


End file.
